


Now Four's a Party

by CozyKozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, Degradation, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume
Summary: You really did love them all, having spent so much time with them; In particular, Kuroo and Lev. Kenma was not close with many people, with the exception of Kuroo of course. But over time, Lev seemed to have grown on Kenma, because he spent a lot of time with the three of you.On this particular Friday night, the 4 of you decided to try something new...Female reader!
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Now Four's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: CozyKozume
> 
> Idk to be honest it's kinda self-indulgent and there is little plot.

Friday nights were meant to be spent with the boys, and although you were very much so not a guy you were always invited to the hangout. Partly because you had been dating Kenma since highschool, but also because these were your high school buddies. Most memories from highschool and college included these 3, if not a few more. 

You really did love them all, having spent so much time with them; In particular, Kuroo and Lev. Kenma was not close with many people, with the exception of Kuroo of course. But over time, Lev seemed to have grown on Kenma, because he spent a lot of time with the three of you. 

On this particular Friday night, the 4 of you decided to try something new...

As you settled into the chair, you could feel your legs shaking with anticipation. Your hands were tied together and placed into your lap. The blindfold over your eyes blocked your vision completely, although you could still see a faint glow from the overhead light. 

Kenma’s skilled fingers softly traced the tops of your thighs, causing goosebumps to pop up all over your body and your heart to race. You could feel him stepping closer, standing over you before his lips grazed your ear. 

“Mmm kitten, you seem excited right now...why is that?” He whispered, his teeth softly grabbing hold of ear. 

He knew you were beyond excited and also nervous. You and Kenma enjoyed trying new things, to keep it interesting in the bedroom. So when he brought up the idea of having a person or two join you in the bedroom, you were all for it. 

But knowing Kenma, and him knowing you very well, he wanted to ease into something like this. He didn’t want you to have any regrets or feel uncomfortable about the situation. Which is why he suggested having Kuroo and Lev watch, rather than join in. 

Kenma knew you had some exhibitionist tendencies. Obviously so, as Lev and Kuroo had both seen you two together in the past. But this time, it was not a situation where Lev stumbled upon you two and decided to keep watching or Kuroo just happened to be in the same room while Kenma teased you. 

No. This time, it was a set plan. You were sitting there with just panties on at this point, your legs closed tightly together. 

Kuroo and Lev sat in large recliners in front of you that had been set up prior to this and Kenma stood near you.

You heard more shuffling before Kenma kneeled in front of you, opening your legs to lift them over his shoulders. Awkwardly, you place your tied hands onto Kenmas head, your fingers toying with his soft strands of hair. 

Once again, the anticipation was killing you as you felt his warm breath against the insides of your thighs. 

“Remember kitten, all you have to do is tell me to stop and we can end this at any time. Okay?” He said, nipping at your sensitive flesh. 

“Yes…Now please stop teasing me…” You whispered quietly. 

You heard a soft gasp from one of the two men sitting across from you. Although you couldn’t be sure who it was, your guess was that it was Lev. Kuroo was a kinky fuck, and you knew it would take a lot more to get him going. 

Kenma nodded his head, his fingers hooking the sides of your panties before slowly pulling them down. The cold air hit your heated sex, causing you to hiss. 

Before you could even get a word out, you felt nimble fingers toying with you. One long finger slid across your slit, collecting the wetness that had already gathered. Your head fell softly against the chair as you relaxed your legs. 

“Mmm there you go princess…” He said, using the slick from his finger to tease your sensitive clit. You heard a zipper and more shuffling before a soft sigh came from one of the men watching you. Your legs shook just thinking about Lev's long fingers wrapped around his thick cock, his eyes locking onto your soaking hole as Kenma’s tongue teased you. 

“Fuck…” your back arched as your thoughts got the best of you. Kenma ran the flat of his tongue across your aching button while two of his long fingers slid into you. The stretch you felt caused you to sigh, pushing your hips forward in an attempt for more stimulation. You wanted...no needed more than just his fingers inside you. 

“Kenma...please…” You whimpered as Kenma’s fingers moved at a punishing pace. The only sounds that could be heard were your muffled moans as his fingers plunged into you over and over again. 

As you closed your eyes, you could feel the heat traveling all over your body. You could feel your toes beginning to curl, the muscles in your legs contracting as you were headed face first into your first orgasm of the night. 

Right as you reached that peak, Kenma’s fingers ripped themselves from your body leaving your body half twitching. 

“No no no...Kenma please let me cum…” you cried out, tears dampening the cloth covering your eyes. 

Once again, you heard more shuffling and hushed whispers before feeling a warm body move to your side. You could feel a finger tracing along your face as you felt the tip of a tongue tease your sensitive clit. 

Your body arched off the chair, a desperate moan tumbling from your tips. Before you could open your mouth to complain, you felt the tongue move from your clit down to your aching pussy. Kenma’s lips danced by your ear, kissing and nipping at it as the person between your legs began to fuck you with his tongue. 

Your moans were the only sound that could be heard now and growing louder as your whole body pulsed. 

Kenma finally untied the blindfold, tossing it to the side and smiled down at you. You blinked a few times, your eyes needing time to adjust to the sudden brightness surrounding you. The first thing you noticed was a head of gray hair buried between your legs. 

A soft whine escaped your lips as you reached down, gripping his hair and grinding down against his face. Shifting your focus past Lev you could see Kuroo, that cocky smirk on his face as his hand slowly stroked his leaking cock. He licked his lips as his eyes dropped back down to where Lev’s tongue was buried. Saving the best for last, you looked up at Kenma, lust radiating from your eyes as he stared back. 

Kenma slowly ran his hand through your hair before softly grabbing a fistfull of it. He never broke eye contact with you as he pulled his sweatpants down to mid-thigh. Your mouth began to water, tongue falling out of your mouth as he rubbed the tip of his cock across your lip. 

You closed your eyes as he moved his cock further into your mouth until he hit the back of your throat. You gagged softly, trying your best to breathe through your nose as Kenma held your head in place. 

Once again, you heard shuffling and felt the cool air hit your heated sex as Lev pulled himself up off the ground. Opening your eyes, you could see Kuroo standing in front of you, motioning for Kenma to hold your leg up. Kuroo slotted himself in between them, bending his knees until his cock was perfectly lined up with your dripping cunt. 

You released small moans around Kenma’s length as Kuroo teased your clit with the tip of his cock. The vibrations from your throat sent a shock through Kenma, causing him to thrust his hips faster, pushing his cock further down your throat. Kuroo watched, stroking himself as he teased you, waiting for the perfect time to impale you on his cock. 

Kenma pulled your head towards him, pushing his cock completely down your throat. You looked up at him through teary eyes as you gagged, struggling to breathe. Kuroo took this as an opportunity to slowly push himself into you, feeling your pussy pulse around him. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he bottomed out. As Kenma pulled himself out of your mouth, you released a loud moan, wiping the tears and spit from your face. 

“God you look so good right now…” Kenma whispered before shoving his cock back into your mouth. 

Kuroo began to slowly thrust, his thumb drawing lazy circles around your clit. 

“Mmm Princess you feel so good...Your cute little cunt squeezing me and begging me to go faster.” Kuroo murmured, looking down to where your bodies were connected. Although your moans were muffled, they could still be heard as Kenma and Kuroo thrusted into your sensitive body. 

“Fuck...I think she’s gonna cum.” Kuroo huffed, his thrusts becoming quicker and harder as he got closer to his peak. His thumb sped up, working your clit harder and driving you toward your high quicker than expected. 

Kenma pulled his cock from your mouth, jacking himself off and rubbing the tip over your soaked lips as you let out moan after moan. 

“Fuck fuck fuck! Please don’t stop!” You gasp, trying to catch your breath as Kuroo slammed into you. Kenma grunted, his cum spilling all over your face, his grip on your hair tightening to the point of pain. The sudden spike in pain was what drove you over the edge. Your legs shook as you threw your head back, tears pouring down your face as you came around Kuroo. 

Kenma kneeled down, whispering dirty words and phrases into your ear as Kuroo kept pumping into you.

“Mmm do you like fucking my friend, kitten? Is it getting you off knowing I’m watching him destroy your little cunt?” Kenma’s voice was low and husky in your ear, “God you're such a little whore and you look so good doing it. Look at Lev over there...Jacking his dick to you getting fucked. I might just keep you here...Tie you up and let all my friends have a turn with you. I’m sure Yaku and Hinata would love a chance to cum in that slutty little hole…” 

You looked over at Lev, his long hand quickly moving along his length as small grunts escaped his lips. His eyes darted up from where Kuroo was pounding into you, his emerald gaze moving up toward your face. 

Lev then got up from his chair, moving to the other side of you. You reached out, wrapping your small hand around his cock. Lev released a breathy whine, moving closer as you began to stroke him quickly. He ran his hand through your hair softly, sweet praises falling from his lips as his hips started to move on their own. 

Kenma’s gaze danced across your body before he stepped back to admire the mess that you were in that moment; his cum smeared across your face, Kuroo jackhammering into you and Lev’s cock just inches from your face.

Kuroo took a moment to slow down, wiping the sweat from his forehead and catching his breath.

“Kuroo. Should we let Lev finish off inside her? I’m sure that’d be a first for him.” Kenma said, laughing softly as Lev’s face dropped into a pout. 

“Hey I’ve came in a girl before...Well I mean it was an accident and I pulled out half way through...But it was still inside her!” He retorted, face as red as an apple. 

Kuroo laughed, slowly pulling himself out of you, slapping the inside of your thigh as your legs dropped to the floor. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. Just hurry up.” He mumbled,eyeing Lev as he shifted in between your legs. He looked down at you, a bit of confusion on his face. 

“Uhh would you be opposed to moving this onto the floor…” He said, slightly embarrassed, “It’s kind of hard for me to…” 

Although sore, wet (in more ways than one), and extremely over-stimulated, you couldn’t help but to laugh at his request. 

“Yes Lev, we can move to the floor.” Lev gave you a small smile as you shimmied your way off the chair, moving to your hands in knees in front of him. 

Lev ran his cock up and down your slit, making sure he was nice and wet with your juices before slowly sliding into you. You let out a low moan, your walls contracting around him as he pushed deeper. Right as he bottomed out, he began to thrust hard, causing you to fall forward. 

In this position though, he could hit spots even deeper within you, causing you to clench harder with each thrust. 

“Fuck fuck fuck…” He mumbled, his pace speeding up and becoming sloppy. Before you knew what was happening, you began to cum around his cock, tears once again falling from your eyes as your body shook. Following suit, Lev pushed as deep as he could inside you as he began to cum, filling up your abused pussy with his seed. His needy whines and moans filled your ears as you felt some of his cum begin to leak out of you.

Lev rubbed your back before slowly pulling out, sitting back to watch as his cum seeped out of you and onto the floor. “Guys…” You said weakly, legs shaking as you collapsed. “I really don’t think I can handle much more…” You whispered , wiping your eyes as you laid flat on the ground. 

“Oh come on Princess...I’m sure you can handle one more, right?” Kuroo cooed, already grabbing your legs to flip you onto your back. “I promise I’ll make this quick. I have been waiting to fill this little hole with my seed for years…” He whispered as his monstrous hands gripped your thighs. 

You rolled your eyes, looking up at him as he pushed your legs against your chest. In this position, you could feel the mixture of yours and Levs cum still trickling out of you. 

Kuroo slowly hoisted your legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward, situating you into a mating press. As he slowly pushed himself into you, you couldn’t help the trembles and shakes that took over your body. You were so over-stimulated, yet deep down, you wanted more. As he once again bottomed out inside you, you moaned aloud. Kuroo was so deep inside you, you swore you could feel him in your chest. 

“Alright Princess...I’m going to make this quick...it’ll be brutal so tell me if you can’t handle it.” He whispered in your ear, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward aggressively. 

In this position, you could do nothing but claw at Kuroo’s back and arms as he jackhammered into you. 

“Mmm, your little cunt can handle this...Don’t cry anymore baby.” He mumbled , his voice low and condescending. Tears poured from your eyes as you moaned at his words. At that point, you weren’t even sure what was happening around you. The only thing you could focus on was Kuroo drilling into you. 

Although only minutes had passed, it felt like a lifetime as every nerve in your body was on fire. 

“That’s it...god you’re such a good girl” Kuroo hissed into your ear before his grunts and moans took over. 

He slammed into you once more before stilling, his hot seed shooting deep into you. Kuroo slowly pulled out, holding your legs up to see his cum slowly oozing out of your overly abused cunt. 

You laid on the ground, trying to catch your breath as Kuroo and Lev dressed themselves. You could hear them talking but you weren’t sure what they were saying as your eyelids became increasingly heavy. 

“Do you need us to help with anything? Or clean anything up?” Kuroo asked, his eyes following Kenma as he picked up your discarded clothing. 

“Nahh I’m good. I already ran her a bath, just gonna get her cleaned up and put to bed.” He responded, kneeling down by you. 

“Hey Kitten..Let's get you up and into the bathroom. I promise you can sleep after you get cleaned up a bit.” He whispers softly into your ear. A drowsy smile spread across your face as you turned your head to look at him. 

“Mhmm…” You murmured, trying your best to keep your eyes open. 

Kenma laughed, gently picking you up off the floor and making his way to the bathroom, “I hope that means that you had a good time.” He said. You nodded your head, still smiling as you feel warm water engulfing your body. 

“Okay pretty baby, rest your eyes and I will take care of everything else…” 

Those were the last words you heard before falling asleep with Kenma’s hands tenderly cleaning every inch of your body.


End file.
